Practice
by h0waboutforever
Summary: EMISON ONE SHOT: Em and Ali have their weekly movie night. But their innocent cuddling and chaste kisses leads to more? Fluff. FluFF. FLUFF. FLUFFINESS YAS p.s. Fetus Emison af
1. Practice: Part One

Emily POV:

Currently sitting on my bed reading a book, I wait for Alison to arrive for our weekly movie night. We designated this night for Saturday's, being that our Friday's nights were for all 5 of us. It was nice being able to spend time with Alison without all of the girls around.

Don't get me wrong, I love them to death. But being able to cuddle with Ali and steal innocent kisses here and there from her, _without_ the girls suspecting there's something going on, is the best part of my whole week.

I don't know what Alison and I are honestly, but I don't question it. She'll probably just come at me with a snarky comment about it not meaning anything or her saying she's giving me the privilege to be close to her. So I just leave it as it is, for now.

I hear the doorbell ring from downstairs, I let out a small smile before jumping off my bed and running down the steps. Opening the door I see her glowing face appear in front of me. "I brought your favorite." She smiles, holding a large pizza box in her hand.

I move to the side, opening the door wider for her to walk in. "That was sweet of you, Ali." I say blushing as I follow her into the kitchen. "I know." She says flashing me a flirty grin.

I walk up to the pizza box sitting on the counter, opening it. "And it's Hawaiian." I say with a huge grin on my face as I stare at the food with loving eyes. Lord knows how much I love pizza.

"Yeah, I know you love it. I personally think it's disgusting, I mean who puts fruit on a pizza?" She asks laughing, "But for you I'll suck it up." Ali says casually as she turns around to grab plates and cups for us.

I blush furiously, as if I wasn't red enough from blushing just minutes before. I take a few slices out, placing them on the plate Ali had just handed me. I take two more out, placing them on her plate as well. Immediately going back to grab a slice off mine and taking a huge bite out of it.

I look up to see her staring at me with a grin, resting her chin on her hand. I quickly cover my mouth to talk, "What?" I say with a mouth full of pizza. She laughs bringing her hand to my hair, brushing as few strands from my face. "Do you know how cute you are when you're around pizza?" She asks arching an eyebrow at me.

For the nth time that night I feel my face heat up at her comment. "I'm probably disgusting right now, I turn into an animal when it comes to pizza." I laugh nervously as I put the pizza down on my plate.

"Don't stop. Eat!" She says smirking as she goes to grab a slice off her plate. "I can't believe I'm gonna eat this for you. I hope you realize that I don't do this kinda shit for other people." She says scrunching up her face as she bites into the pizza. I just smile at her lovingly.

After talking for a little while and finishing up our pizza, we brush our teeth and get ourselves ready for bed. Alison comes walking out from the bathroom with just a tank top and shorts. "So what are we watching?" She asks pulling the covers back and sliding into bed.

"Something scary?" I ask scanning through the movie collection I have on my .bookshelf. "I have Jennifer's Body, I haven't seen it yet I just bought it" I say pulling it out. "Is that scary?" She asks laying on her side, propping her head up on her hand as she stares at me.

I just shrug in response. "It's supposed to be a thriller." I say nonchalantly. I walk over to place it in my DVD player and make my way towards the bed. I get in besides Alison, feeling her eyes glued to me as I lean over to grab the remote.

A good 15 minutes into the movie I feel Ali causally brush her hand over my tummy. Absently drawing random shapes across my skin. After a few minutes I feel her wrap her arm completely around my midsection, pulling me gently to get closer to her.

I turn my head at her with a questioning look, but she's staring straight ahead at the movie. "Megan Fox is honestly so hot." She comments as she tries pulling me closer again. Locking one of her legs around mine and nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. She turns, quickly placing a soft, lingering kiss to my pulse point.

My body feels like its literally on fire right now. Wanting to feel more of her I wrap my arm around her, resting my head against hers. I sigh in content as I take in her scent. So heavenly I could die happy at this moment. "Do you think she's hot Em?" She asks suddenly.

"I..uh-yeah. She really is beautiful." I say honestly, I feel her laugh against my chest. She turns her head to look back up at me and brings her hand to my face, guiding me to meet half way for a soft kiss. I gladly reciprocate the kiss before she pulls away. Sliding her hand under my shirt, resting it just under my boobs.

Already half way through the movie, we come to the part where Megan Fox and Amanda Seyfried start in a heated make out session. My breath hitches as I start to feel my heart palpitate and my palms get sweaty. The sexual tension is almost too much for me to even function properly.

"Are you okay Em?" She asks pausing me the movie, tilting her head at me. "You look a little flushed." She says sitting up, throwing her leg over my hip to straddle me. She places the back of her hand on my cheek and forehead. "You're really hot, hun." She says innocently.

She knows what she's doing and it's just making shit even more frustrating for me. "I'm fine! Totally fine." I say quickly, flashing her a not so convincing smile. She shakes her head at me, leaning down to my ear. "Are you sure?" She whispers in a lustful voice.

"I'm positive!" I say in an extremely high pitched voice. Desperate to try and get my emotions under control. I grip the sheets on either side of me, wiping my my hands that are profusely sweating. "You need me to make you feel better Emily?" She asks again as she takes my hands, lacing them together with hers.

"A-Alison I am totally fine. It's just really hot in here. Are you hot? You probably are. I say trying to untangle myself from her. She giggles, pressing her body into mine so I don't try moving.

I groan at the friction as she absently grinds herself into me. "Em..if you tell me what's wrong, I can help you." She gives me another innocent look as she leans down to start kissing my neck. Nibbling at parts of my skin.

At this point I feel like I'll die from heat stroke and dehydration from the constant sweat being released from my body at the moment. I'm surprised she's not jumping off of me, telling me how disgusting I am for sweating on her.

She continues her working on my neck, marking her territory several times around my neck. Bringing her lips back to mine to kiss me desperate and needy. I remove my hands from hers, bringing them to wrap around her waist to bring her body close to mine.

She responds by wiggling her hips, grinding into me again and smirking into the kiss. She pulls back to look me in the eyes. "This means something." She says breathlessly in a hush voice before she goes back to kissing me feverishly. My heart flutters in my chest and my head gets light at her words. _This can't be real._

But as she continues her groping at my skin and loving kisses along my body, I'm positive this has just become a reality for me.

* * *

**HEY! **

**So my second one shot lol I just noticed that they were both in Emily's POV. I guess I jsit like Emily's inner thoughts on things lmao but I'll be making some with just Alison and then of course some with both the babez. But I hope you enjoyed :) this is set before all the other stuff went down. AKA FETUS EMISON :P**


	2. AN:

**A/N:**

**SooOoOOoOoooo**

**I'm gonna be making a second part to this! since a lot of you are asking, I shall grant all your wishes! :D so look out for part two very soon ^_^ **

**Love you all who commented saying how much you liked it, it means a lot! :* **


	3. Practice: Part Two

PRACTICE- PART TWO:

Alison POV:

It's been several months since I had officially asked Emily to be my girlfriend, and things have been nothing short of perfect. Since the day our movie night had turned into us doing the deed for the first time, I couldn't help but fall head over heels for the girl with every day that passed.

I didn't think I'd ever be able to love, let alone feel any type of sentimental emotions towards another person. Yet here I am, staring at Emily from across the classroom like a lovesick puppy. She's just so beautiful it takes my breath away at times.

If only she knew just how perfect she is, she'd have anything and everything she ever wanted- like putty in her hands. She glances over at me shyly, probably realizing that I had been staring at her for the past five minutes. I send her a flirtatious wink, turning my head back to look down at the textbook in front of me.

"Ali be careful. Your gay is showing." I hear Hanna say from behind me in an amusing tone. "Shut up Hanna." I spit back as I refrain from breaking out into a blush, something I've perfected over the years.

As we make our way out of school to the parking lot I walk next to Emily as I go to grab her hand, lacing our fingers together. Her head quickly snaps to our intertwined hands, "You- what if people see?" She asks hesitantly.

We haven't really been public about our relationship, not that we're ashamed of it- far from it, we just didn't want people to think they can start to wedging themselves into our personal lives. "Really, Em? You actually think they'll have the balls to question me?" I say arching my perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her.

"No. I guess not." Emily says smirking as she raises her head again confidently. Ever since we started dating Emily has become more and more confident, and I can't be more proud. Her demeanor is less meek and passive, but more aggressive and cunning. Her wardrobe has started to change slightly as well. Overall transforming into the person I've always wanted to see her become.

Emily opens her car door for me, and I slide in. Staring at her as she walks in the front of the car to her side. I literally can't keep my eyes off of her for more than a few minutes, it's becoming a serious problem, but I could care less.

"What would you like to do love?" She asks jumping in the car and turning it on. "Why don't we go swimming?" I say staring intensely at her. Her face lights up immediately at the suggestion. "You're serious? You wanna swim?" She says excitedly. I nod my head in response, "We should go to that spring that's just out of Rosewood. We can go camping!" I say oddly excited.

I'm not one to do these kind of activities, but lately I've been wanting to do everything with Emily. Even if it involves stepping way out of my comfort zone. I want show Emily the real side of me, not the cold-hearted bitch that everyone sees me as.

She looks at me in disbelief. "Did someone knock you upside the head today? Am I gonna have to kill someone?" She says jokingly. I laugh in response, "No silly. I just want to try new things with you." I say sincerely, grabbing her land and lacing her fingers with mine.

She smiles at me widely, leaning over the console separating us to attach her lips to mine. I reciprocate the kiss immediately, hearing her sigh against my lips. She pulls back, love and adoration swirling in her adorable brown eyes.

Once we got everything we needed packed and placed into the car, we make our way out of Rosewood. I'm excited to be spending time with her alone and going off on our own little adventure. I smile to myself as I reach over to grab Emily's bare thigh, caressing it gently, wanting to be in contact with the brunette someway.

I can feel her glance over at me quickly before looking back at the road. She takes my hand and laces our fingers together, bringing my hand up to her lips to place a gentle kiss on it. My heart flutters just by the small kiss. I'm falling for her way harder than I ever expected and its literally driving me over the edge.

Once we pull up to our destination, we both hop out of the car to scan our surroundings. A beautiful, clear spring idles before us, covered with huge trees shielding us from the sun, and a small waterfall making a soft white noise in the distance. "Em this is so beautiful." I say taking off my clothes to reveal my bikini under neath.

"It really is." She says in awe as she stands there soaking up the view, "Like something straight out of a movie." She says quickly taking off her clothes and diving into the water.

I shake my head at her and laugh. There's nothing she loves more than swimming and pizza, that's for sure. I follow her into the water, feeling that it's actually pretty warm. I dunk my whole body in, coming up for air seconds later as I push my hair back and out of my face.

"Wow talk about sexy." I hear Emily tease as she swims up behind me. "Only for you baby." I say winking as I swim past her towards the waterfall. "This is amazing!" I shout over the pounding water. I swim through the water fall, the other side revealing a huge cave like structure. I'm in awe over how stunning nature can be.

I suddenly feel a pair of arms gently wrap around my waist. I smile as Emily kisses me on the cheek, resting her chin on my shoulder. I turn around in her arms, "This is honestly better than I expected. I'm already enjoying myself." I say looking into her eyes.

"And you didn't think you would?" Emily says with a faux hurt expression. "Not what I meant you goof. I'm just out of my comfort zone." I say kissing her on the nose. "I got my frickin' hair wet!" I say dramatically as Emily laughs at me.

"Well I think you look good wet." She says with a flirtatious grin, as she digs her nails into my hips. I giggle as I throw an arm around her neck to keep me steady, and a hand to cup her face. I guide her in for a heartfelt kiss.

I wrap my legs around her waist as the kiss deepens. She backs me up, holding onto my waist and lifting me up on the dry platform of the cave. I yelp at the feeling of the cold rock shocking my skin. "Emmmmm!" I whine at her with a pout. "That was really cold." I say crossing my arms.

She jumps out of the water to sit next to me. "I'm sorry baby." She says laying back as she pulls me down on top of her. I'm slightly shocked at how forward and in control she's being, but it's a huge turn on nonetheless.

I smile leaning down to kiss her again as my hand finds her face, letting my thumb glide over her cheeks soothingly. I sigh as Emily deepens the kiss again, wrapping her arms around my form. Moments later I feel her instinctively playing with the string of my bathing suit top.

"Were out in the open." I murmur while reaching back, stopping her from going further. I bring her hand to intertwine with mine. "I don't care." She says in a low voice, looking into my eyes, hunger apparent on her face before attacking my neck hastily.

"Oh-oh...my god." I blurt out as she hits a sensitive spot on my neck. The spot that never fails to get me off that's for sure, and she knows that. "Em we can do this later, I don't think it'll be too comfortable for either of us. Let's just swim a little more." I struggle to spit out, pulling her face away from my neck. "Fine." She says crossing her arms over her chest. I peck her lips before getting off of her and jumping back into the water.

* * *

Emily POV:

After a good 30 minutes more in the water we decide to get out and pitch our tent. Walking to the car I pull out the tent bag, placing it under a shady tree. I take everything out of the bag and start on putting it up. "Are you hungry?" I ask Alison, "A little bit."

I look to the side where she's standing near the car, currently in the process of taking off her bathing suit. My face goes red as I watch her change. She slips a shirt over her head, not bothering to put a bra on, as well as shorts...with no underwear. I quickly go back to busying myself with the tent as she turns around to look at me.

"What are we gonna eat?" She asks walking and standing next to me to watch what I'm doing. "I know what I'm gonna eat.." I comment under my breath with a sly smile. "Emily Fields." Alison says sternly, scolding me as she smacks my shoulder. "I'm gonna go get the food we packed." She says walking back to the car to grab a large cooler from the trunk.

Once we were all settled with our tent and full from the food we ate, we huddle by the fire- making out of the pit used by people over the years that come camping here. I walk back from the tent with a blanket, sitting down on the log Ali is on and wrapping it around the both of us. "This is amazing." Alison quietly says, glancing up at the dark sky to look at the twinkling stars above us.

I stare at her with a lovesick smile on my face, reaching around her waist to pull her against me. I lean in to place a kiss on her cheek, nuzzling my nose in the crook of her neck to take in her scent. She giggles as I breathe on her skin, tickling her. "Babe stop." She says through her giggle fit, trying to wiggle away from me. "Never." I say wrapping my arms around her body to keep her steady as I tickle her neck more. Her laugh has to be the most intoxicating sound for me to hear. Well, _one_ of them.

* * *

Alison POV:

I didn't think I'd be enjoying myself this much- with me not being such an earthy person, but I couldn't have asked for a better way to _expand my horizons, _so to speak. As long as I'm with my mermaid anything is worthwhile.

After sitting around the fire and just enjoying the atmosphere, we gradually make our way into the tent to settle in. I lay on my side as I stare at Emily on her phone. "What are you doing?" I ask her as I stare at her, taking in every feature on her perfectly sculpted face.

Emily pulls me into her, holding the phone at arms length with the front camera set, ready to take a picture. "Kiss me." She softly whispers in my ear. I grin, grabbing her face for a slow and careful kiss, waiting for her to capture the moment. She deepens the kiss, totally forgetting about her phone as she drops it down on the ground to grab at my face.

I giggle at the neediness suddenly springing to life as she bites away at my lower lip. I pull away from the kiss to search for her phone on the ground. Finding it I lift it up to my face to look at the picture. I see Emily's pouty face from the corner of my eye.

"You can wait." I say smirking as I turn my focus back to the photo. The smile apparent on Emily's face in it as she kisses me makes my tummy flutter with what feels like an overflow of butterflies, and my heart inflates with so much adoration.

"You're perfect." I say locking and tossing her phone next to me. Turning to nuzzle myself into her side. I place feather like kiss on her neck as my eyes become heavy with sleep.

* * *

Emily POV:

My face turns a dark shade of red as she stares at the photo of us, commenting on me being perfect. "You're _beyond_ perfect." I whisper into her ear. Taking my fingers to skim along her thigh that's resting on my hip, trailing them up and along her side- while dragging her shirt up in the process.

I feel her goosebumps form under my fingertips, hearing her let out a soft moan. I smile to myself, continuing my trail along her skin. She shifts herself slightly, her core rubbing against my side. My breath hitches at the gesture, she catches on as she does it again with more force. I groan to myself as I grab her waist to steady her as I adjust myself to hover over her body.

"Someone's eager." I say in a throaty voice. Dropping my head down I kiss her with depth, letting the kiss linger slowly- wanting to physically feel her. She grabs at my shoulders, scratching lightly against my skin as she nibbles at my lip.

"I want you." She suddenly husks in my ear. I stare at her lust-filled expression, her eyes a dark shade of blue, need and want swirling from within them. "I'm all yours." I respond in just above a whisper as I throw my shirt off.

Tugging at the hem of hers as she sits up briefly to throw hers off as well. I look down at her exposed chest, the moonlight casting a soft, white light across her milky skin. My mouth gapes open, practically drooling over the girl under me.

Not waiting any longer I move my hands to her breasts, feeling her erect nipples against my palms. My arousal meter shifts a few notches more as my center becomes excessively moist. Moving my hands against her boobs I squeeze them softly, hearing her let out a barely audible whimper.

I take one hand, dragging it along her abdomen, stopping just above the waistband of her shorts. My other hand now working at her nipple as my mouth find its way back to hers, eagerly sliding my tongue between her lips.

I pull away to look at her face before dipping my hand inside her shorts. Her breath becomes labored as I run my fingers gently along her center. "Please." She squeaks out while moving her hips, searching for more friction. "Patience baby." I whisper in her ear as I tease her clit. I smirk as I rub in slow circles, her face contorting at the feeling.

"Fuck. Em, don't do this." She pleads as she trails her hand along her stomach and grasping onto my hand, trying to direct my fingers to her core. I gently pull them from her grasp setting my hand on the bed parallel from her face. "Emily I will murder you in your sleep." Her voice roughs out as her eyes shoot open at me.

I giggle at how needy she's being. Leaning down to give her a slow moving kiss, I bring my hand back down to her center. "I adore you" I say as I place warm kisses all over her face, "So much." Adoration dripping from my voice. She goes to respond but I cut her off, sliding my finger in her. She lets out a silent moan as she starts moving her hips rhythmically against my fingers.

I add a second one, speeding up my pace quickly. I stare at her intently while I curl my fingers inside her. Her face flush and her eyes screwed shut as marbles of sweat start to appear on her forehead. "mmmm, shit." She moans out as I hit just the right spot inside her.

She grabs ahold of my neck, pulling me down to latch her lips onto mine. "B-Baby..." She whimpers out and I can feel her on the verge of coming. I start my trail down her body, leaving wet kisses along her collarbone, down her sternum and all along the inside of her thighs.

I slow my fingers down inside her slightly as I attach my mouth to her clit, dancing my tongue along the swollen bud. My other hand reaching for hers to intertwine or fingers. Her other hand immediately flies to my head, pushing me down while she thrusts up into my face. My fingers now rapidly pumping in and out of her. "Let me com- fuck! Please baby faster...please!" She screams out as my tongue flicks over her clit abnormally fast, as well as my now cramping fingers and wrist.

Seconds later her body convulses under me- her hands and legs shaking while her stomach muscles tighten. I lap up her fluids, placing one last kiss on her center, bringing her down from her high. Making my way back up to her face I place a lingering kiss on her lips. She inserts her tongue into my mouth, moaning at the taste of herself.

"I love you." She says breathlessly as she pulls away. My eyes go wide and my heart begins to thud rapidly in my chest. "Say it again." I whisper to her as I stare at her blue eyes. "I love you." She says, tears now forming in my eyes. She brings her hands up to my face to cup my cheeks, running her thumbs softly along my cheekbones.

"I love you more ." I say back, a lovesick smile creeps up onto both of our faces. "Not possible." She says kissing me yearningly once more before pulling me down to lay on top of her. I lay my head on her shoulder, my face falling into the crook of her neck as she slides her fingers up and down my bare back gently. Leaving a trail of goosebumps from her touch.

"How long will you love me, Ali?" I mumble into her neck, attaching my lips to her skin as I suck lightly. "How about forever?" I pull back to look at her, an adorable smile plastered on her face. I laugh at her, leaning up to peck her lips. "Very clever."

* * *

**FINALLY PART TWO!**

**I meant to post this yesterday, but I got sick:/ and I'm feeling like total shit right now. But I'm still gonna post this right now bc WHY NOT ^_^ love you all who liked this one/two-shot. :* until next time!**


End file.
